


Heist

by kismet76



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Team Legends is actually a crew working on a heist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismet76/pseuds/kismet76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Before you leave,” he said, “I have a proposal for you all. Another heist.”</p><p>“Seriously, Snart?” said Raymond. “You think this is the right moment to bring this up?” </p><p>Leonard smirked. “It is the perfect moment, actually, since we`re honouring Carter`s death. What I`m proposing is not just a heist. I want to get back at Savage. In every way that I can. Nobody kills a member of my crew and gets away with it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Shanachie for betaing this!

They weren't a real crew, to be honest. Not when they had pulled off the last heist, the Savage gold.

 

That is until Savage had killed Carter.

 

Snart didn`t know him very well, but Sara had vouched for both him and Kendra. They were good fighters, and they had proven themselves when the nine of them had had to fend off Savage`s security. They knocked them all out, opening the escape route for the rest of the gang.

 

Savage had shot Carter in the back, and he had died a few minutes later in Kendra`s arms in Leonard`s van.

 

Only the remaining eight crooks were at Carter`s funeral. They all stood by his grave while Kendra sang a sweet, sad song for him, and they all followed the professor when he had suggested having a drink together at a bar nearby.

 

That`s where they all were now, raising glasses in Carter’s memory.

 

“To Carter,” said Sara, drinking her whiskey.

 

“To Carter,” they all said, downing their drinks.

 

Just then the seed of a plan came to Leonard`s mind. “Before you leave,” he said, “I have a proposal for you all. Another heist.”

 

“Seriously, Snart?” said Raymond. “You think this is the right moment to bring this up?”

 

Leonard smirked. “It _is_ the perfect moment, actually, since we`re honouring Carter`s death. What I`m proposing is not just _a heist_. I want to get back at Savage. In every way that I can. Nobody kills a member of my crew and gets away with it."

 

Rip looked at him, dubious. "That's an interesting concept."

 

"I'm in," said Kendra.

 

"You don't even know what this is about…" Jax intervened.

 

"I don't care. Whatever it is, I want revenge,” Kendra responded.

 

Leonard smirked, raising his glass. "And revenge you shall have."

 

 

 

\------------------

 

 

 

_5 months before_

 

 

"So, Boss, how does it feel?"

 

"How does _what_ feel, Mick?"

 

"Oh, I don't know, being out in the free world again," Mick said, turning the car in the visitors’ parking.

 

Leonard shrugged. "The real prison is only in your mind. Besides, it gave me plenty of time to plan our next job."

 

"Already?"

 

Leonard simply smirked, looking out of the car's window. "I want you to contact the people on this list," he said, pulling out a piece of paper. "We will need all of them, plus Lisa and Sara."

 

"Are you serious?"

 

"Deadly serious," hissed Leonard. "This job will go down in history."

 

 

\------------------

 

 

They could have set up the meeting in a shady bar somewhere downtown, but Leonard preferred to keep things under wraps and not risk being seen all together in public. So, they met at one of his safe houses.

 

Raymond Palmer was the first to show up, predictably. He beamed while Mick greeted him, and extended a hand towards Leonard, which the other man promptly ignored. Leonard didn't hate the guy, per se, but it was safe to say that he could barely stand him, particularly when Raymond talked. Which unfortunately happened all too often. He was the best tech guy Leonard knew, though, so he had to put up with Raymond and his geeky rants if he wanted to pull off this job.

 

Jax and Stein arrived right after Palmer, and the three of them started a heated conversation on applied physics over the snacks that Lisa had prepared for the night.

 

"Well, at least that one has nice hair," she promptly commented, pointing not so subtly at Raymond.

 

"I will need his skills until the very end of the job, Lisa, so no drama until then, please." To be honest, Palmer was an improvement from Lisa's usual boyfriend type, but he refrained from telling her just that.

 

"So, where's your girlfriend?" she asked with an evil little smile.

 

Leonard rolled his eyes. "For the last time, Sara is not my girlfriend."

 

"Oh, I'm sorry," she replied, sarcasm dripping from her words, "I just assumed that the two of you were involved, what with all those heated stares and the shameless flirting…"

 

"Leave him alone," Mick said, coming to stand beside the two siblings. "He still isn't over Sara's last girlfriend."

 

Leonard glared at them both before opening the door for the last group of people.

 

Right on cue, Sara was there with whom he would later learn were Kendra and Carter, her martial arts friends. "So, Leonard," she purred, as usual, "I didn't know this was going to be a party. Are we all here for the same job?"

 

"Yes," he purred right back at her. Lisa snorted, and tried to cover it with a cough.

 

"This must be one hell of a job, then," she concluded, taking him by the arm. He walked her to the sofa, and she sat on the armrest by his usual spot.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen," he started, attracting everyone's attention, "welcome. You are all here tonight to listen to a job offer. This is without a doubt the biggest, most lucrative job you've ever been invited to, but it's also the most dangerous. If this isn't your cup of tea, you can finish your drink, eat a last snack, and there's the door. No hard feelings."

 

Nobody moved, so after a minute Leonard continued, "All right then. Everyone take a seat. Let's get started."


	2. A bad start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard's crew begins to work on the Savage gold heist. Things don't exactly go according to plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Shanachie for betaing this!

"So, you're going to need a Queen Bee, aren't you?" Sara said.

 

"Yes," Leonard admitted.

 

"Well, you're in luck, because that's one of my specialties."

 

"I’m aware of that. I’m also aware of the fact that Savage is a very, very dangerous man."

 

"Would you rather send Lisa in my place?" Sara asked, knowing fully well what his answer would be. His little sister was the most important thing in the world, for him.

 

"…No."

 

Sara was surprised by his reluctant agreement.

 

"Hey, Crook, watch it. Someone might think that you care," she said, bumping into his elbow with her own. He hated to be touched, usually. Sara knew that he only allowed a few people to be this physically close to him, and even with them he was still on the edge. She had hoped to pull him out of his dark mood by getting a raise out of him, but he only seemed to get gloomier.

 

"Leonard," she added, softly, "you know I can do it. I can take care of myself, and I trust you to pull me out if things go south."

 

He looked at her for a long moment, then he nodded. "All right. Let's do this."

 

 

 

\------------

 

 

 

"Here he comes," Kendra murmured. "Your six, at the door."

 

Sara nodded and leaned forward on the counter of the coffee shop, grabbing her cup. She needed to stand out if she wanted to grab Savage's attention, and her assets, currently on display in her running leggings, usually did the trick. She smiled to Kendra, trying to reassure her friend, before she started talking.

 

"So, Kendra, how was your date?"

 

"It… was… good?"

 

"Oh, come on, I want _details_!"

 

Kendra looked behind Sara, as agreed, to let her know that Savage was getting in the right position. "I'll tell you all about it at _lunch_."

 

_Now_. Sara turned around suddenly, splashing the man behind her with her coffee. _Perfect_. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm terribly sorry, I'm such a klutz…"

 

The man hissed and moved away when Sara tried to clean his coat with a napkin. "There's no need,” he said.

 

"Oh, no, your coat! Please, let me help…"

 

Again, Savage looked at her with annoyance and even batted her hand away. Sara was slightly surprised at his reaction, and a little offended. "I'm so sorry! Can I at least pay for your coffee?" she added, looking at him with her best rendition of Bambi.

 

"No, thanks. There's no need. Kendra," he said, moving around Sara with a weird smile, "could you please prepare my usual? I'm in a bit of a hurry."

 

"Yes," Kendra said, "of course…"

 

Sara couldn't believe her eyes. Savage knew Kendra's name? She had only started working there two days before!

 

"So, Kendra," Savage said, ignoring the stare Sara was giving him, "what are you doing this weekend?"

 

Sara heard someone snicker in her earpiece. Mick, that little shit. She glanced at Kendra, worried about her friend's reaction, but she looked fine.

 

"I actually don't have any plans," Kendra said, smiling at the man on the other side of the counter while she worked on his order. "I was going to watch a movie with my best friend this Saturday night, but she bailed on me."

 

"Then you should come to my party," Savage said.

 

Sara shivered at the oily tone of the man.

 

" _Seems like we have a new Queen Bee_ ," Leonard drawled over the comms. " _Sara, pull out_."

 

She looked one last time at Kendra, then walked to the door.

 

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

 

"I don't think she knows what she's gotten herself into," Sara said, planting her hand on the desk. They had moved their discussion in Leonard's "office", away from the others.

 

"She's a big girl, Sara. She can make her own decisions." He looked at her from where he was sitting, perched on the corner of the desk. "Besides, you vouched for her. It was _you_ who told me that she was ready for a role in this job."

 

"I didn't think she would have to get this close to him!"

 

"Yes, well, it's not my fault that he has a thing for her, is it?"

 

"…No."

 

"Then, unless _she_ wants to pull out, we go ahead with the plan."

 

Sara crossed her arms in front of her and took a step closer to Leonard. "This better work out, Leonard. I don't want my best friend to get hurt."

 

He nodded. "We will watch over her. She's part of the crew. _My_ crew."

 

She seemed to relax at his words. "Okay. So, what do I do instead?"

 

"Oh, you will help _me_."

 

"How?"

 

"You'll see. Do you still have that red dress?"

 

"Which one?" she asked, smiling innocently.

 

"You know _which one_ ," he answered with a smirk of his own.

 

"Oh, you mean _that one_. Yes, I still have it. Why?"

 

"We're going to a party."

 


	3. It's Not Like I Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew prepares for the party at Savage's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Shanachie for betaing this!

Sara entered the coffee shop with a worried smile, waving at her friend behind the counter. “Hey, Kendra.”

“Sara! Hi. Good news," she said excitedly. " _He_ came in this morning for his usual coffee, and I told him that I wasn`t so sure that I`d go to his party anymore. You know,” she winked, looking at Sara, “I won`t know _anyone_ there. So he said that I was welcome to bring a couple of friends.”

Sara smiled. Kendra was proving herself very useful, and Leonard would be quite happy with this development. He had been able to place Mick at the party as a waiter, calling in some favours, but the crew needed someone who could mingle with the guests. _“_ That`s great. Snart has been working on that problem for a while, now, and he` _s_ not a happy camper when things don`t go as planned.” She faltered slightly when she realized what she just said. _Why do I care if Leonard is happy with the news?_

“Yeah,” Kendra said with a small smile, “I thought you`d both appreciate it.”

Sara cringed at her friend`s teasing tone. Time for a change of subject. “I have shopping money,” she said with a smirk, patting her pocket, knowing that Kendra had her eyes on a dress that would incidentally be perfect for the party. “That dress is not going to buy itself, you know.”

“Ten more minutes and we can go!”

"Okay, I'll make a phone call in the meantime."

"Snart?"

Sara simply nodded. _It's not like I care about what Leonard thinks. He just needs this new information._

She left the coffee shop and walked to her car before calling him.

"Hey, Assassin," he greeted her with his insufferable drawl.

"Hey, Crook. I have good news."

"Do you, now?"

"Kendra told the mark that she would like to bring a couple of friends to his party and he said yes."

"Hmm, good. That actually helps," he replied. "I was thinking that perhaps Carter could go with you."

" _What?_ Carter?" 

"Or Ray. Can he dance?" She could practically hear him smirking over the phone.

He was messing with her. Ray was terribly awkward in any social scene and they all knew it. "I don't know. Why not Jax, then?"

"I didn't know you liked them younger."

_Oh, does that sting, Snart?_ "Actually, Jax is really cute, and I'm sure he would appreciate the dress."She heard only silence for a handful of seconds. "Crook? You still there?"

"Yeah," he replied. "It's a pity that Jax is terrible at stealing stuff, then."

"Oh, so I will have to steal something. Interesting."

"No, _I_ will do the stealing. _You_ will provide the distraction."

Sara almost jumped when Kendra knocked on the passenger's window. "Oh, Kendra’s here, I gotta go." Had she been on the phone with him for ten minutes?

"Enjoy your shopping."

"Oh, we will."

 

\---

 

"Are you ready?" Kendra asked as she closed the door behind her.

"What do you think?" Sara twirled in front of her, smiling.

"Oh, my God, Sara, you look _incredible_!"

Sara smiled. She was wearing a long, tight, red dress, with a side split and an open back. It was as revealing as it could get, while still being tasteful. "Snart wants me to provide a distraction…"

"Oh, you will be distracting a lot of people tonight, trust me!" Kendra was smiling, surprised and amused. "Has Snart seen you yet? Because this," she said, waving in Sara's general direction, "is going to give him a hard time as well."

"Oh, he's seen this dress before," she shrugged, pulling on a long, white silken shawl that covered most of her upper body. "Come on, we should be going."

They walked together to the large living room of the safe house, where Snart, Stein, and Carter were waiting for them.

"Well," Stein said, patting Carter on the back, "I'm suddenly very disappointed that I'm not invited to this party. Right, Carter?"

The other man mumbled something unintelligible, his eyes fixed on Kendra.

Snart walked to Sara, offering his arm. "You are quite the sight," he said, eyeing her with obvious appreciation. "The shawl is new."

"Yes, I thought that you might want to keep the full effect of the dress for the right moment.”

“Ray and Jax are already in position. Ladies, shall we?”

“You’re a lucky man, Snart,” Carter muttered while the crook took Kendra’s arm as well.

Leonard smirked. “Yes, Carter, _I am_.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are very appreciated and feed my muse!


End file.
